The Unexpected Member!
by Pandagirl09
Summary: My OC, Phoenix, finds herself in Middle-Earth. Phoenix goes along with Thorin and Company on their adventure but will she help or only threaten their quest to reclaim Erebor? Can she survive the journey and have the adventure of a lifetime? {always writing more to it}
1. Chapter 1: The Shire

The Unexpected Member!

On a street there lived a sixteen year old girl named Phoenix. She lived in a world where war and diseases thrived but in her world there was also peace and love. Freedom to write and speak whatever you wanted. Her world would be forgotten to her for the world she was about to witness was one filled with total peace, on one side, but an equal amount of evil in the other. That great land was growing ever so slowly and more powerful by the minute. This land was Middle-Earth!

To know Phoenix you must understand what she thinks about her people and her world. She loves art and music, she tries her best with sports but they do not suit her. She likes her computer and T.V and you would think she might be a little heavy for watching T.V and playing on the computer, but really she is a tall and slender teenage girl. What she lacks in athletics she makes up in intelligence and maturity. Every time she finds a show or movie she really likes, she will research it, then day dream about how she could fit in the story. She understands that things need to happen for a reason and that affects what she does in her day dreams. Sometimes she hopes that maybe one day she or someone would make a machine that would allow her to live out these daydreams in a more real environment. She knows that it is a long way off before anything like that would even be thought of. So she just accepts it and goes on with fantasizing.

One day she found a book; this book was so wonderful, it is extremely hard to put it into words how she felt about it. She watched a movie called The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, a movie that her father was watching although she thought she would never like anything to do with dragons, trolls, goblins, orcs, wizards, and hobbits, this movie grabbed her by surprise and she was thrown into a world of excitement and adventure. She loved it so much she decided to read the book and see if the book could live up to the movie. The book, by surprise, blew the movie out of the water. She consumed all her free time with looking up the actors' other movies and shows that they did before The Hobbit. She even found one of her newest favorite actors, the lead actor Martin Freeman. Not just because he was a great actor but also because he was a great Bilbo and playing Bilbo brought out the best actor in him.

Meanwhile, in this other world called Middle-Earth Gandalf the Grey, one of the five only known wizards and known by the hobbits as a wondering wizard but by many others as a wizard of wisdom, had been talking to Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain and rightful ruler of Erebor and the Lonely Mountain, in the Prancing Pony inn. Even with this inn's friendly name it was not at all safe, later when four hobbits come on their quest it will prove that nowhere in this world is truly safe or friendly. But that tale is for another time. Thorin and Gandalf were talking about Thorin reclaiming Erebor from Smaug the terrible and Gandalf was deciding whether to help and promote this quest. Because he had some suspicions that Smaug might join an evil man named the Necromancer. He was not all entirely sure the Necromancer was a real threat at the time. So Gandalf had decided to help Thorin Oakensheild and Company on their quest to reclaim Erebor, which would restore peace out east and take the threat of Smaug away. There was only one problem left that was to find a hero, Thorin had already searched most of the roads east of the Misty Mountains, and most of the heroes were fighting each other in faraway lands. In the west there are little to no heroes to be found so he and Gandalf went for the next best thing, a burglar! Gandalf knew right away he would need a hobbit and a Took at that. Gandalf new Belladonna Took and he also knew she had a son named Bilbo Baggins so he decide to pay him a visit. Before he went to go see Bilbo he went to Rivendell to seek out Galadriel. Galadriel, also known as Lady of Lorien, surpasses nearly all others in beauty, knowledge, and power. He wanted to see if she had any words of wisdom she would like to share with him. He respected her for her mighty powers and grace.

It toke Gandalf about four days to reach the beautiful city of Rivendell by himself. Once again he was amazed by the beauty of the architecture of the buildings set next to the Misty Mountains. [Gandalf would always continue to be amazed at what the wise and prosperous elves have built no matter how many times he visited.] Gandalf meet with Elrond as he does every time he comes to Rivendell and they exchanged stories and conversations. Elrond and Gandalf were coming to the steps of where the white council would meet. This stunning artiectectual balcony over looked where the sun would set, from here you could see the flowing streams and beautiful buildings of the valley. At the end of the balcony was Galadriel the most beautiful elf in all of Middle-Earth. She has long blonde hair and eyes as beautiful and as gorgeously blue as the Great Sea.

Elrond left Gandalf so he and Galadriel could talk alone and as soon as Elrond left Galadriel turned to Gandalf and said in her softest voice "I know why you are here, you seek knowledge from my mirror." Gandalf with a smirk on his face, because he is always impressed with her power of telepathy, followed her down into the grove where her magic water mirror was kept. Once they had arrived Galadriel toke up a pitcher of water and poured it into the bowl. Gandalf looked down and saw a girl; this girl was Phoenix.

Gandalf looked at Galadriel with surprise and said to her "why has your mirror shown me this? I do not understand."

Galadriel looked at Gandalf and said "You wish to go see Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. You know that he may not be easy to persuade to go on an adventure and this mirror has shown you a way to make sure that he will go."

"So, this girl from the race of men can persuade Bilbo into helping us on Thorin's quest!" said Gandalf uneasily "Yes, this girl can do that and much more. I have a feeling that she may know what the future will hold for Middle-Earth. Her sense of foresight is many times stronger than mine and Elrond's combined. I will make you a gateway to her world if you wish" said Galadriel

Gandalf than said "Thank you for your help Lady of Lorein! I will never be able to repay the debt I owe to you for your help."

Later that night Gandalf meet with Galadriel back at the grove. As they stood Galadriel toke up her right hand with the swiftest of motions and said a spell in her almost as a soft whisper. When she was done moving her hand in the form of a threshold she turned to Gandalf and said "You must hurry I cannot keep the gateway open very long. Get the girl and bring her back as quick as you can. When you pass through the door you will not come back to Rivendell but you will have arrived somewhere in the Shire."

Gandalf the Grey than at that moment nodded his head towards Galadriel and walked in through the threshold between the two worlds. He found himself in a room with little nick knacks and posters on the lilac colored walls that had pictures on them of places in Middle-Earth and at the corner of the room he found a bed with a girl sleeping that looked just like the girl he had seen in Galadriel's magic water mirror. He was quiet as a hobbit one might say and touched her shoulder with a slight nudge. At that moment the sleeping girl awoke with a surprise and saw a very tall man that looked just like Gandalf. Her first thought was that he might be a robber. She got up and ran to her door to go get help but then at that moment Gandalf shut the door with his staff and with a loud bang. He looked at her with his most intense face and said in a quiet but stern voice "You must come with me you are needed at once!"

Phoenix was very frightened and said "Are you a robber? A thief?" Gandalf then replied in a grand voice "NO, of course not I'm Gandalf the Grey one of the five wizards of Middle-Earth!" Phoenix looked at him with a flummoxed face and said "If you are the real Gandalf the Grey than what are four realms of Middle-Earth?" Gandalf said in reply with a big smile on his face "That is very simple my lady I know Middle-Earth like I know every crack, every crevice, and every twist on my staff. There is Mordor, a nasty place full of evil, Gondor, one of the homes of the race of men, Eriador, home to the Hobbits, and another is Rohan that is where Helm's Deep lies. Are you satisfied with my answer?" Phoenix stared at the wizard with amazement and said "I will come, for you must need me very much if you have made the enormous effort to come to a whole another world for my help!"

Gandalf and Phoenix than stepped through the threshold into Middle-Earth and just behind them the gateway closed. The two were now just feet from being on the Shire standing in front of Gandalf's horse and buggy. Phoenix with all the amazement of being just feet from in the Shire actually cried a little, it was very unusual for her and she made sure that Gandalf didn't see, for that might show him that she was very weak. At that moment Gandalf realized that she would not fit in with the Shire. Not one bit! So he took her to the back of his buggy to get one of his provisions that he had prepared for his journeys. He put a dark green cloak round her shoulders and took a step back and looked. He still thought she didn't fit in so he banged his staff on the dirt path and with a flash Phoenix the teenage girl from the race of men was now a three foot seven inch hobbit. She had a green and yellow dress, and she had two big hairy feet. She looked at Gandalf and was almost angry for what he had done but then as she started to walk around she realized the opportunity Gandalf had just given her. To be able to see how it feels to be a hobbit, one of the many day dreams she had. She looked at Gandalf and said "Thank you very much Gandalf! I will help you throughout this journey with whatever you need."

Gandalf looked back at her and said as confused as ever "Who said anything about a journey?"

Phoenix at that moment than realized that she couldn't tell him about the book and movies for if she did then she would have to try to explain to him what a movie is. That would lead to television and that would ultimately lead up to hobbits and creatures of Middle-Earth with cell phones! So she said instead "I have the power of foresight like your friend Galadriel the elf." From that point Phoenix and Gandalf hopped up on to the front of the buggy and rode to Bag-End. As they rode along Gandalf was happily smiling and waving to whoever pasted by from small hobbit children playing with new toys to adult hobbits raking their gardens. Phoenix remembered to keep her head down and covered her face with her cloak's hood. It was the adults she was scared of not the children because rumors would start to spread like wild fire. Under her cloak she was smiling as happy as ever to be where she always wanted to be. She was also smelling all the magnificent smells of the oak trees, freshly fallen pine needles, and anything else that was growing around the Shire.

As the path twisted and turned it soon turned into a stone path and they went up a little slope and they stopped at the top. Phoenix and Gandalf then dismounted and walked a little further up the path until they had reached the top a rolling hill that had a small circular green door with a small garden in front with the prettiest flowers see had ever seen. At that moment Phoenix knew this was the very house of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo himself was walking out the door to go and sit down on a small bench just outside his door and smoked his pipe. The funny fellow looked up at Phoenix and stared at her in the eyes confused why a girl hobbit that looked his age was standing outside near his front gate with a tall wizard he didn't recognize.

So all Bilbo could think of to say was "Good Morning!" and Gandalf said, as Phoenix knew he would say, "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

As Gandalf was talking with Bilbo in their famous conversation Phoenix just listened as they went on and on but she didn't want to make interrupt because she knew somethings just needed to happen. When Bilbo finally asked what Gandalf's name was he answered "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me!"

Bilbo replied by asking "And who is she? Is she your helper or something?" Phoenix felt a little insulted but she replied any way and said "Phoenix at your service and no I'm not his helper I'm one of his friends!" She only knew one way to properly introduce herself in that world and she knew he would hear that again. Bilbo replied "Bilbo Baggins at yours!" with a fake smile on his face trying to be polite. When Bilbo finally got annoyed he said "Come tomorrow for tea and Good Morning!" and with that he scuttled back into his little hobbit-hole.

Gandalf said to Phoenix "I just need to put something on his door and then we can go." Phoenix wanted to stay because she wanted to get to know Bilbo a little better. She walked up to Gandalf and said in a serious voice "Gandalf I will stay here at Bag-End with Bilbo and I will meet you here tomorrow with the dwarves" Gandalf was puzzled and said "I will do as you wish but why do you wish to stay?" Phoenix answered "I just have to do something before we head out on our quest." and with that Gandalf smiled at Phoenix and started to walk down the stone path back to his buggy.

Phoenix sat on Bilbo's bench and stared out on to the Shire. She wanted to absorb everything she could. The stone bridge, the beautiful green grass, the sound of happy birds whistling a little tune as they built their nests, hobbit children playing with each other, and the one thing most of all she loved to watch the hobbits say hello, shop, and sing and dance throughout the big hobbit market down by the water mill. Bilbo had been watching her through his small round widows with interest as he did his everyday chores. Soon Bilbo couldn't keep his interest to himself and decided to go outside. When Phoenix heard his big green door open she didn't do anything but on the inside she was freaking out because she was about to talk to her favorite character of all time of any story. He walked slowly down to the bench and sat down next to Phoenix and lit his pipe. He looked as though he didn't care and was just interested in smoking his pipe. Phoenix knew he wouldn't have come out of his little house just to smoke his pipe again. As Bilbo sat there he didn't say a word so Phoenix started the conversation "So, you are the famous Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End! Your mother is Belladonna Took, a rich and adventurous lady, and your father is Bungo Baggins, known for doing nothing unexpected, and he built your home with her money. You must love having the most wanted house in the Shire."

Bilbo looked at her with such a confused look he almost coughed out his smoke ring rather than blowing it. He didn't know how she knew this; he doesn't even really know who this young hobbit girl was and yet she defiantly knew who he was. Bilbo replied by saying "How do you know my parents? I don't even know who you are?" Phoenix laughed and said "I've been talking with Gandalf and he use to know your mother" "Did he tell you anything else?" said Bilbo with curiosity. Phoenix could only think of the fact about how his great-great-grand uncle, Bullroarer Took's victory of knocking off the goblin king's head and inventing the game of golf at the same time so she told him about that. He chuckled a little and nodded his head and said "Yes, I heard that crazy tale before but I meant did he tell you about anything out there? Anything about what lies east of the Shire?" Phoenix felt stupid for not thinking he would ask about that. She hesitated a little but said with a sigh "Gandalf did not tell me what lies beyond the Shire but I have heard that the elves of Rivendell sing joyous songs all day and dance swiftly through the night with silk dresses and clothes. I have heard about the beautiful mountains with the snow peaks and great views, and I have also heard rumors about the trolls, giant spiders, and evil goblins but all unexpected journeys need the challenges!" Bilbo nodded with confusion and just didn't take the hint. He invited Phoenix into his home and they went inside.

Phoenix walked into his hobbit-hole and saw several pegs on the wall next to the door and the long tunnels that ran through the hill, which Bilbo called home. Bilbo being polite as he was to all his guests, unless they were asking him for a loan or if his relatives would come by like they always would to see if he would hand over Bag-End to them, and asked her if she would like a cake and maybe some wine but Phoenix didn't want to have any wine since she was only sixteen but said yes to a little cake. As Bilbo walked to his kitchen, Phoenix walked around Bag-End looking at his map on the wall marked with his favorite walking routes and she loved to look at how the sunlight came through his round little windows. She admired the little clock on his mantle and she studied the two pictures above the mantle of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. Memories came flooding in as she looked around of all that would take place. Bilbo a little later came back saying "I have left the cake on the table in the parlor. You can eat it whenever you feel like it but you might want to eat it soon before it gets cold."

Phoenix almost ran when she heard him because she couldn't wait to see the rest of the house especially the parlor where the dwarves and Gandalf and Bilbo would talk about the quest for Erebor. She sat down and ate the cake and Bilbo sat down on the other side of the table and tried not to stare at her but he looked at her time from to time and a thought kept coming to his mind; that there was something different about her, maybe she wasn't entirely a hobbit, but to him this was obscured and he just dismissed the idea every time it came to him. By the time Phoenix was done with her cake and Bilbo and her had sat down in his small living room and talked for several hours about old tales and stories about Middle-Earth, Bilbo more than Phoenix, it was night time and Bilbo showed her to his guest room. Phoenix snuggled under the blankets and Bilbo wished her a goodnight from the doorway and headed for his bed.

The next day Bilbo and Phoenix did little chores around his house and when it was late at night they heard a loud ring of the doorbell. Bilbo rushed to the door thinking it was Gandalf but Phoenix knew it wasn't and she ran to the kitchen to grab a ton of bread, lots fruits and cheese, and a barrel of wine. When Bilbo let Dwalin, a strong and muscular dwarf, in and showed him to the parlor he was surprised to see tons of food was spread out on the table. Dwalin laughed and showed himself to the food because Bilbo seemed to portray himself as not expecting visitors but yet set out a buffet of food. Dwalin sat down next to Phoenix with a thump which surprised both Phoenix and Bilbo. As soon as Dwalin sat down and started to devour the food another loud ring came from the door and once again Bilbo ran to go answer it. That left Phoenix and Dwalin alone for a moment Phoenix didn't say a word because honestly she was a bit scared of him. In the book he seemed big and a bit friendly but seeing him in real life in the eyes of a hobbit he seemed extremely packed with muscles and ten times scarier because of how he ate with great force.

Balin was the next of the dwarves to arrive. Balin, a wise dwarf with a funny white beard, followed Bilbo into the parlor. As soon as Balin entered the room Dwalin and him started to talk as if they were brothers, and they were, but Bilbo had no idea. Bilbo stood at the doorway almost afraid to sit with these dwarfs, that he didn't know, but Phoenix got out of her seat and stood next to him because she knew that more were coming. Next Fili and Kili, brothers, came and once again Bilbo ran to the door. This time Phoenix came with him because she defiantly didn't want to see that whole feast when all the dwarves arrived. Fili and Kili looked like two boys in a band, they were slimmer than all the other dwarves, and they didn't really have much of a beard. Then Bilbo followed them into the parlour but Phoenix stayed at the door because she knew that there would be more and she would let them in to give Bilbo a break. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin were next and Phoenix opened the door before Bilbo had any time to get there and so he was bombarded by five more dwarves making their way to the parlor. Bilbo got really mad at Phoenix and headed straight in her direction. When Bilbo got to her he was madly whispering "Why on Earth did you open that door to these random dwarves from out of nowhere into my house? Can't you see they are making a mess out of this place?" and Phoenix answered "Just trust me they will be gone soon and in the end you will thank me for opening this very door!" Bilbo was extremely flustered and said "Fine!" even though he didn't understand what she meant by the end. Just as he was about to ask her about the end she gently pushed Bilbo with a nudge away from the door and she held up one finger to indicate to hold on one second and at that moment she opened the door before there was even a knock and four more dwarves came in with a pile since they had fallen; except Gandalf of course who was at the very back and can keep his balance better than any Dwarf. With that Bilbo was amazed at how she knew that more dwarves were coming at that very moment.

Gandalf with a smirk on his face was very happy to see both Bilbo and Phoenix. Everyone came in and Bilbo followed the dwarves to the parlor while Gandalf and Phoenix were talking for a moment. Gandalf asked curiously "So, what did you do while you were here?" and Phoenix answered "I just was exploring Bilbo's interesting home!" Gandalf wasn't really sure if that was the truth because who would be interested in a regular hobbit home but then he remembered that she wasn't from Middle-Earth but he was also suspicious if she was all in good heart or was she tempted and now working for an evil purpose. So, Gandalf went to the parlor but Phoenix went to the living-room because she didn't want to see the big mess they had made of the parlor.

When Phoenix heard the last of the song "That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates" she decided to join the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo in the parlor because she couldn't wait to hear Thorin talk about the quest for Erebor. The room was lit only by a few candles for their dark business. Thorin started to speak with everyone around the table except for Bilbo and Phoenix who were standing behind him in the doorway. He talked about how he has been wanting to reclaim Erebor for a long time, the map of the Lonely Mountain, a little about the dangers of the journey, and a lot about the reward of all the treasure in Erebor. Then came the part about finding a burglar. Thorin said with a loud and stern voice "So Gandalf has chosen our burglar Mr. Baggins" and at that moment many of the dwarves started to mumble about that choice and at the same time Gandalf came out of his chair and said in a loud and angry voice "If I chose Mr. Baggins as a burglar than a burglar he is!". All the dwarves stop their complaining and Thorin went on about Bilbo's role as burglar. In the middle of Thorin speaking Bilbo fainted and fell on the floor and no one could get anything out of him for a long time. So Dwalin took Bilbo to his room and laid him on his bed and they continued to talk about their quest. Phoenix had come into his room the same time Dwalin carried him in and she sat at the end of the bed. She looked around his dark room and saw books, clocks, and a small dresser with other things here and there.

After an hour or two went by the dwarves had piled into the living-room and were about to sing "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold". So Phoenix saw that Bilbo was awake but just staring at his dresser by the side of his wall and told him in a soft voice " The Dwarves are going to sing again. Do you want to come with me to the living-room?" and Bilbo said in a mad but sleepy tone "Why would I want to hear them sing? They made a mess of my house, they invite me on adventures I don't want to partake in, and they don't even sing good." Phoenix said "Trust me you would want to hear them." so Bilbo, who was still a little sleepy, just made his way to the end of his bed and sat next to Phoenix and he rested his head on her shoulder as if they were best friends. They listened to the dwarve's song together and Bilbo imagined the treasure, the new lands, and a fabulous journey but all Phoenix could think about was what was she going to do on this now perilous journey with Trolls, Goblins, and the dreaded Smaug.

Phoenix and Bilbo went to the living-room and as soon as they entered Gandalf said "So are you our burglar or not?" and Bilbo replied "I don't know!" and Gandalf said in a stern voice "Well you have been thinking for far too long!" Bilbo and Gandalf than had a private conversation about joining them and the dwarves and Phoenix had left for the parlor to leave them alone.

All the dwarves would say nothing but about Bilbo being the burglar and Phoenix was a little mad for them under estimating Bilbo because she knew what he could really do. So to get the dwarves' minds off the adventure for a few seconds she asked them what they would like for breakfast. From every which way orders were coming for eggs, ham, toast, and some for fish and Phoenix wrote them all down so she could try to make it for them all the next morning. When Gandalf and Bilbo were done talking Bilbo went straight for his bed room and fell asleep and left Phoenix to find places for the dwarves to sleep so she placed many in Bilbo's spare rooms and on the floor all over the place and she put Gandalf, the tallest person there, on the couch and she pushed over a stool for his feet to rest on since he was so tall. Phoenix slept next to the couch on the ground and everyone fell asleep except her.

All through the night Phoenix was thinking of nothing but Smaug! That dreaded dragon from the North that had taken over Erebor. Everything was just about Smaug and if she is going to survive to see him, is she going to survive while seeing him, and if her being there will get Bilbo killed on this journey but she thought she had to be strong for Bilbo now and she was already too far into the adventure to leave without a trace. So as she was thinking about all of this she was hopping over everyone just to get around and cook them breakfast and Phoenix being as smart as she was cooked all their meals too early and they were cold before anyone awoke. So in the mean time she went out the front door and stood outside in the cool breeze in the dark night. She could see a couple lights here and there from the buildings in the market place for wondering folk traveling in the night. As she was out there enjoying the cool breeze she had flashes of Smaug over and over again. Small flashes of that fire-breather. She was scared and she had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would have these flashes. She went back inside and waited until early morning and until everyone except Bilbo was awake and she reheated them all breakfast over the fire in the brick stove. All the dwarves ate quietly, surprisingly, and they all decided to leave for the Green Dragon Inn but they had written a note about their departure on their quest under the cloak on the mantle.

Just as everyone was going out the door Gandalf turned toward the dwarves and said "I am staying here and waiting for Mr. Baggins!" but Phoenix said " No you go on with the dwarves and I will wait here!" At that moment Gandalf whispered to her "What if he doesn't come? Galadriel told me that you know about..." and Phoenix cut him off there and whispered back " Yes, If she said I knew anything than that must mean that I know what to do." and with that logic Gandalf and the dwarves were off. Phoenix was shocked but not all entirely surprised to find out that Galadriel had to do with her being there. She grabbed Bilbo's waistcoat and favorite walking stick and woke him up immediately so he wouldn't be late for the adventure. Surprisingly when she woke up Bilbo he was all for the adventure and Phoenix knew his Took side had awakened.

Bilbo put on his waist coat and grabbed his walking stick and thanked Phoenix and shut the door behind him leaving Phoenix alone at his house. She was shocked that he had just left someone alone in his house unattended. Since she was going on this adventure to, she ran out the door and tried to catch up with Bilbo.

She had passed many houses and one where a hobbit man was raking his yard and shouted at Phoenix "And where are you going?" showing Bilbo had already passed him and Phoenix shouted back what she always wanted to say "Mind your own business. I'm going on an adventure!" The raker was so offended he through his rake on the ground but Phoenix couldn't stop laughing.

They ran and jumped over rocks and sometimes fences just to make sure they wouldn't be late for the adventure. Once the two had reunited at the Green Dragon Inn Bilbo was surprised but also a little happy to see Phoenix. They entered the inn and at once saw Thorin, Gandalf, and the rest of the dwarves. Bilbo went up to Thorin and said a little out of breath " I will be your burglar!" but Thorin replied "Go to Balin and tell him. He carries your contract.". Than Thorin went up to Phoenix and said "What are you doing here? This quest is not for foolish hobbit girls. Go back to your hobbit-hole and leave this to us!" Phoenix was so mad she found herself yelling at Thorin "How dare you speak to me like that! I know that you are the true king under the mountain but you don't speak to your most useful tool on this journey like that! I know what happens to you and everyone during and after this quest! Good and bad!" The whole room went silent and everyone turned their head toward Phoenix. She knew she went too far and now this would lead to the company's defeat. Phoenix ran out the door and sat outside on the front bench.

Gandalf turned toward the company and said "Go on continue preparing for the journey I will be outside!" and everyone did as he said. Gandalf went out the door and sat next to Phoenix. "What was that?" Gandalf said very confused and Phoenix answered afraid "This power of foresight is not always the best of powers and when Thorin said that I didn't belong here it offended me because as you know I know what will happen and that makes me the most important tool of this company and I hate how they under estimate me and Bilbo!" Gandalf said in a sweet voice "You can't make someone appreciate you when you haven't done anything to show them that you are worth their respect and between you and me Thorin is a little arrogant." Both Gandalf and Phoenix laughed and went back inside. Phoenix apologized to Thorin by saying "Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain son of Thror, I give all my respect to you and I will help you on your journey with my power foresight." "Well that explains a lot! I will let you join us on our quest for Erebor but if you threaten the safety of anyone here or threaten our journey we will leave you where ever we are and let you fend for yourself!" said Thorin and Phoenix replied chuckling and shaking her head "If I wanted to end this journey or harm anyone here I would of done it by now and only an idiot would of waited until you started your quest." Phoenix than went to Balin and she signed her name under Bilbo's because there was no other contract but next to her name she but in parentheses (Not a Burglar) and with that they started their journey.

Everyone hopped up on their ponies but since Phoenix was an unexpected member she had to sit with Gandalf on his horse. They were heading east toward Trollshaw and she was thinking about the Stone trolls but she put that thought at the back of her head because she just wanted to enjoy where they were now. She listened to the ponies trot, she watched butterflies flutter past, and she was basking in the rays of the sunlight. They continued on the path for awhile and then they reached the first wooded area. Phoenix was amazed! There was a thick forest that seemed to come out of no where! As soon as they entered the forest it seemed fine with the sweat smell of flowers and a gentle breeze but the further they went into the forest an awful smell arose. Phoenix couldn't tell if an animal had died next to the road or if it was maybe the stone trolls that were in the forest. When the sky turned dark and the stars arose the company and Phoenix decided to set camp. Fili and Kili were set to watch the horses, Bofur was set to start the fire, and everyone else did something to benefit the company's short stay but Phoenix went off into the forest to see if she could find the stone trolls because they were an important part of building Bilbo's confidence. As she pushed away branches and vines she ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. A light appeared in the distance and not a light like the sun but of a contained fire. The stone trolls were there. She sneaked under the surrounding foliage and pushed a little further into the woods to see what they were talking about. Their conversation wasn't much; only half sentences and talk of food.

Phoenix decided to head back and find Bilbo. She made sure not to make a sound and attract the attentions of the trolls. She made it back to the camp fire. She watched the company, in the bushes surrounding the camp. She watched as Bomber fought over food, how Balin and Dwalin talked like they hadn't seen each other in a long time, and she watched Bilbo just sitting on the log in front her. He sat there not trying to make conversation or even eat the food. He just looked up at the stars, thinking, with his one leg across the other and his hands propping himself up on both sides of him. Phoenix looked at Bilbo with so much amazement it brought a smile to her face. She decided after awhile to tell him what she had found. She walked around the bush and made no sound she bent over and whispered into Bilbo's ear "Come with me. I found something."

Bilbo jolted out of his thinking and turned around as fast as lightening. Phoenix stood there with a smile on her face. He didn't say a word. He saw a fire in her eyes and not of a reflection but a child-like amusement. His curiosity overwhelmed him and he walked over the log and Phoenix held his hand. She lead him under the branches and vines and over the logs covered with moss. Bilbo saw the little fire Phoenix had seen. He asked her "Are there people over there?"

Phoenix responded with a chuckle "No, creatures of stone are ahead."

Bilbo's eyes widen and a look of terror covered his once smiling face. Bilbo thought to himself who would drag someone else to creatures made out of stone. They could be dangerous maybe even deadly. Who would do that to someone else." As he was thinking a new thought crossed his mind _Why do I trust her?_

By the time Bilbo was done thinking all of his thoughts they had reached the outskirts of the stone troll camp. Phoenix thought to herself about how scary but amazing it was to see three huge stone trolls standing just feet away from her but Bilbo thought only about how the whole situation was crazy. They both hid behind an enormous log. Bilbo and Phoenix made eye contact as the ducked down. Phoenix finally saw his terrified face. She whispered in her lowest voice possible "Don't panic. Don't scream. Don't make a sound. Everything is OK. Your fine."

Bilbo still had the same face and said in a loud whispered "Nothing is OK. Why did you drag me here? We could get killed? Are you crazy? What makes you think I want to be here?"

The whole time he was loud whispering Phoenix was shaking her head and tried to say _your too loud _but it was too late. The trolls had heard them. Bilbo and Phoenix both looked up simultaneously when the woods became silent. One of trolls were now staring down at them. They both got up to start running by the stone troll had reached for each of them one in each hand. Holding them up by one ankle. "Look what I found Bert and Will. Two mouthfuls of..." said Tom "Wait what are you?"

Bilbo said "Hob...Burglars." and Phoenix just shook her head and crossed her arms "No, were just Hobbits that's it, plain and simple. No reason to confuse them; they're idiots."

Bilbo looked at Phoenix with a surprised face and said back "Why would you tell them what we are and why would you insult the creature that could eat us in half a second?"

"Well let me restate what I just said they are idiots and so that means that it wouldn't matter what we are. They would still eat us." Phoenix replied

"Are you two hobbits done talking cause we would like to cook you now." said Tom

He covered both Bilbo and Phoenix with wooly bags and tightened the rope at the opening. Both Bilbo and Phoenix put up a fight but they were Hobbits against Stone Trolls. It wasn't a fair fight. He laid them down just like in the movie next to the fire. Bilbo was angry that Phoenix had dragged him in to the whole situation and when Phoenix saw Bilbo all she could do was laugh a little. The whole time since she was in Middle-Earth the thought never had occurred to her that she could get hurt or even get killed. She felt so confident in her choices. She felt like she could do anything since she knew what would happen. As she was laughing Bilbo looked over at her once more and squinted his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A girl, one that he barely knew, was laughing right before they were to be eaten by stone trolls. The thought once again came to his mind _why did I trust her_. It kept on repeating itself. He would trust her and follow her but this time she had lead them into complete danger and yet even though she wanted him to follow her, he did and never left her side.

Bilbo whispered "Do you have a plan?"

Phoenix looked at him with a smile and said "Don't worry. Everything will work out fine." Just at that moment it occurred to her finally, maybe it wouldn't work itself out. After hearing herself over and over again say "its fine", made her think maybe the dwarves won't come like in the movies or book. Maybe her presence or messing with the story will cause their doom. She even thought maybe the story would kill her.

So Phoenix took actions into her own hands. Since she was small enough she just lifted up her hands and shoved her finger-tips into the tight space in between the bag and her neck and tried to push it open but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried it wouldn't work. She thought long and hard and as she saw that the trolls were ready to cook them she came up with a plan. As Phoenix was about to turn around and nudge Bilbo. He nudged her. Phoenix was confused but she leaned in closer to Bilbo to hear what he had to say. He also leaned in and looked Phoenix straight in the eyes and said "Ok, I have an idea. Just listen I know this will sound crazy but just listen. I think that we can stall them and buy us some time. You said they were idiots anyways."

Phoenix was shocked. She always knew Bilbo was smart and he did come up with a solution to this problem eventually but she just felt like she had to save them since she had brought them into the whole situation. Phoenix looked back at Bilbo and with a smirk said "Ok let's do it. Just one thing I would like to add."

Bilbo then asked "and what is that?"

"What if we could sneak to the edge of the camp and while you distract them with your conversation I will sneak away back to the company. I know that means that you will be alone with them but trust me I will come back." Said Phoenix with courage in her heart.

Bilbo couldn't think about it for long since the stone trolls were ready to cook them so he shook his head in agreement. Bilbo and Phoenix both turned to the three towering trolls and smiled. Bilbo started the conversation by asking "Have any of you heard of a new spice called….toad tongue. It's been said to be one of the best spices in Middle-Earth." None of the trolls seemed to be interested but Bert turned around and looked interested.

Bert then said "No, I have never heard of such a thing. What was it called again?"

Bilbo looked down at the ground and then back up at Bert and said "It's called toad tongue. I've used it hundreds of time. It makes any food taste like your favorite food." The whole time Phoenix and Bilbo were slowly making their way to the outer edges of the camp.

Bert answered back "That sounds great. Too bad we don't have any. I guess we'll just have to eat you two without it."

Bilbo and Phoenix both looked up at him with fear in their eyes. Bilbo was scared for his life but still managed to say "Well, if you want to know there is a patch of it so very close by. All you have to do…"  
"No, sorry but I see what you two are up to. Trying to fool old Bert but you can't. I bet toad tongue isn't even a real spice." Said Bert

By that time neither Bilbo nor any of the stone trolls had noticed that Phoenix was gone. During Bilbo's conversation she had managed to escape by crawling under the surrounding bushes. Phoenix had tried to run but fell. She was lucky enough to have fallen next to a sharp rock. So in that moment she moved the bottom of her bag and made a rip in the bottom with the sharp edge of the rock. From there, she was able to get the rest of the woolly bag off. She threw it to the ground and ran. She ran for Bilbo and never stopped. It was all for him. She couldn't live with herself if she got Bilbo killed and she ran faster with every step.

Phoenix had arrived at the camp and was almost out of breath. She yelled for all the dwarfs to stop what they were doing. Thorin got up from a conversation and yelled "What? What happened?"

Phoenix looked at him and said "Bilbo's in trouble and we need to save him."

"What happened to him?" asked Thorin

Phoenix needed to say only two words before everyone grabbed their weapons. "Stone Trolls" she said.

All the dwarfs followed Phoenix through the forest and as they were right about the perimeter of the camp she motioned for all of the dwarfs to be silent then attack. They all agreed and encircled the camp. Just then Phoenix turned around and looked at Bilbo. During the short time she had warned the dwarfs the stone trolls had uncovered Bilbo and tied him to the post to roast him. As she saw them turning the post above the fire it became clear to her that they knocked Bilbo unconscious since he was still breathing but not moving.

Just at that moment they came out of the foliage and attacked. The stone trolls were startled and jumped to their feet. The dwarfs climbed on them and struck them; mostly around their feet. Through the chaos Phoenix headed for Bilbo. She started to climb one of the posts to untie Bilbo but she couldn't because it became clear that he would fall into the fire. Just as Phoenix was about to climb down the post to put out the fire a great wind came and quickly blew it out. Phoenix turned around and looked in the direction of where the wind originated from and just as she looked that way she saw a figure hide behind a tree. Phoenix didn't doubt that it was Gandalf and headed once again toward Bilbo. She untied Bilbo from the post and slowly made sure he didn't fall to the ground. The Trolls were still fighting with the dwarfs when Phoenix half-dragged and half-carried Bilbo to the surrounding foliage. She toke cover in the forest and laid Bilbo's head down on her lap. Phoenix would peak her head above the bushes to see how the fight was going.

It was almost dawn and Phoenix knew what was going to happen next. She looked toward the giant stone toward the back of the camp and saw Gandalf standing on top of it. The sun was to his back and was rising fast and in that moment he said in a booming voice "The dawn shall take you all!"

The fighting stopped and the stone trolls slowly moved into hunched positions as they slowly turned into stone. Phoenix propped Bilbo up against a nearby tree. She walked into the clearing and looked at the stone trolls like the dwarfs did but she didn't stop and stare. She continued to where she saw Gandalf leave to and there he was sitting down behind the tree. She didn't know why he was sitting down but she didn't care and she sat down across from him. She looked up at him and said "Thank you. I guess were heading for Rivendell next. How are you going to break it to Thorin that we're going there?"

Gandalf looked a little perplexed and asked "How did you know that I was planning to go to Rivendell?"

Phoenix exhaled and rubbed the back of her head and said "Well I know a lot more than you might think I know and I'm going to leave it at that. Well are you going to tell Thorin?"

"No, I don't plan on telling Thorin; he wouldn't agree to it. Not one bit. So please don't tell him." Said Gandalf

"Ok, my lips are sealed. Also Bilbo is still unconscious but I'll just ask Dwalin to carry him." Phoenix said

"Oh, one thing I wanted to ask you, wait actually two. How did you come across these stone trolls? My guess is that they didn't hunt for you but that you went to them and how was Bilbo in this situation?" asked Gandalf

Phoenix stood up, smiled, and rubbed the dirt off her dress "Well Bilbo did great under pressure and as for us coming across the stone trolls well may I say it wasn't by accident. I will admit it was me; I won't lie to you but my motives, I don't think, are necessary for you to know." and with that Phoenix walked away.

Gandalf sat there for a second and thought to himself _Still she doesn't tell me her motives and leads Bilbo into danger maybe she is working for evil forces_.

Phoenix walked over to Dwalin, who was pushing against one of the stone trolls to see if he could move it, and she asked "Dwalin can you follow me. I have a task for you." Dwalin than followed her to where Bilbo was still laying down. Then Phoenix asked again "Can you carry Bilbo until he wakes up. I would but as you can see I'm not strong enough and we can't afford to waste time."

Dwalin agreed and picked up Bilbo in a piggy-back style. Gandalf then came out of the forest and rejoined the company. They all headed back to their camp and packed up. The company then automatically follow Gandalf without any questions. Everyone followed Gandalf in a line and Phoenix walked behind Dwalin to make sure Bilbo was OK. Thorin was behind them by a few dwarfs. He wasn't happy with Phoenix at all. She led the burglar into danger. If she had gotten him killed they would be missing a crucial member. He was staring at her from time to time with frustration until they reached Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivendell

Bilbo was just waking up and Phoenix tried to whisper to him that they had reached Rivendell. He slowly awakened and she saw the smile on his face.

They walked up the narrow pathways that led to the entrance. Once they official reached Rivendell. Gandalf met with Elrond and they told each other stories of old. The other elves helped the rest of the company to temporary sleeping corridors. All of them got rooms in the same hallway and everyone got their own room. Bilbo got a room across from Phoenix's. Everyone went into their rooms to see what they looked like but no one stayed in them for long except Phoenix.

She walked over to the dresser that had a mirror over it and took a look into the drawers. All of them were empty except for one that had a long night gown. The night gown was so long it seemed to be a dress but it was too loose and thin to be one. Phoenix closed the drawer and fell on to the small bed. She stared at the ceiling and at the beautiful craftsmanship of the room. She thought to herself; I'm really here. I'm really somewhere one hundred percent fictional. The whole thing was impossible but yet I'm here. Maybe I'm in a coma; it would make since. Maybe I'm dead. Phoenix then got up from the bed with a jolt. She ran to the window and all she saw was the same things she saw as when she walked into Rivendell: trees, narrow pathways, and elves with pointy ears, a beautiful sky, and Bilbo talking to some elves. Phoenix turned around and headed toward the door; well if I am in a coma or dead or even if it's a dream I don't want to wake up or be resurrected.

Phoenix entered the hallway and walked around. She first walked aimlessly and admired everything but then she heard Gandalf. He sounded far away but close enough to be heard; so Phoenix followed the sound of his voice. She walked slowly down the hall and found where his voiced seemed to be emanating from and found the door to be slightly open. She cautiously walked up to it and peeked though. Phoenix could see Elrond and Gandalf sitting in chairs facing away from the door and talking to each other. She listened to their conversation and found Gandalf saying things that included "I don't trust her.", "When Galadriel said she could get Bilbo to join I never thought of what she would do after that.", and "What could her intentions possibly be?".

Elrond asked his own question to Gandalf "Well, she is just a Hobbit and Hobbits aren't known to have ill behavior and schemes. The Shire is secluded so I doubt that she would be temped or controlled by a force like Sauron."

Gandalf looked down at his lap where his hands were held together and looked at Elrond and said "Phoenix is not a Hobbit."

Elrond was taken back and said "How is this possible?"

Gandalf told Elrond straight out that "Phoenix is from the race of Men but is somehow not from Arda at all."

Elrond stood up and walked up to the large window at the other end of the room and out of Phoenix's line of sight. Elrond took a deep breath and said "Gandalf, do you now how dangerous this action was. By letting this girl into Arda you could have put us and the rest of Middle-Earth into great danger. She could be no threat and possibly an ally but with all this talk of an evil rising back up in Mordor we don't need another threat to worry about."

"Phoenix has not posed an immediate threat but yet I still don't know whether she is friend or foe? What should we do?" asked Gandalf

Elrond turned back around and noticed the door to be slightly open. Phoenix heard his footsteps and lightly ran to the end of the hall and around the corner. Elrond opened the door and looked out to see if anyone was eavesdropping and saw no one. He closed the door and resumed his conversation with Gandalf. Phoenix walked back to the door and saw it was closed. She decided to join the dwarves or Bilbo to not look suspicious if Elrond or Gandalf went to go look for her.

Back in the room where Gandalf and Elrond conversed, Elrond provided his solution to their predicament. Elrond said "Before you leave with Thorin and Company I would like to question Phoenix and find the truth and if she refuses to talk or her intentions are truly malevolent I can lock her in one of the rooms until you leave. While she would be here we could help her possibly right her wrong ways."

Gandalf unsure answered back "I consent to your plan but when do you plan to question Phoenix."

"Soon. I will give her time to reveal her intentions on her own but if not I will question her a week from now." said Elrond

Phoenix joined up with Bilbo and they explored all that Rivendell had to offer. During the next week Phoenix had great feasts and learned amazing things about Middle-Earth. She loved every second of it. During this time though she didn't tell anymore about her motivations to anyone, and Elrond with two guards came in search for Phoenix. At the time she was with the dwarves and Bilbo talking and joking around about old stories they had heard. Elrond found them and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix looked scared and surprised to see Elrond with guards. "I wish to speak with you Phoenix."said Elrond in a calm manner. Phoenix got up from sitting and walked toward him. The guards came up on both sides of Phoenix and grabbed her upper arms. Elrond turned around and said "Now follow me."

The dwarves started to get angry and confused. Thorin got up and said out loud "What are you planning to do with one of the members of my company?" Elrond turned around and replied "This has nothing to do with you Thorin Oakenshield. So please return to your activities." Thorin was furious but starting a fight with the person who is providing shelter for his company was the last thing he wanted to do so he walked backed and returned to his conversation with the other dwarves. Elrond continued to walk while the guards walked along side Phoenix. The whole time Bilbo was concerned for Phoenix. He thought to himself _What could she have possibly done to make Elrond have guards carry her away._ Bilbo was not going to let his thoughts go away and he pursued the guards and Elrond. Elrond had reached the end of the hall to the door of where he would question Phoenix. Before he opened the door he looked down the hall and shouted "Mr. Baggins please stop following us. If you continue this and eavesdrop onto this conversation I will have you thrown out of Rivendell."

Bilbo walked out from behind the corner and said 'I just wanted to make sure Phoenix was going to be OK."

Phoenix looked back at Bilbo and smiled "I'll be fine. I'll be back even if you leave without me. Trust me."

Bilbo still unsure looked at his feet and then looked back at Phoenix and nodded his head and left.

Phoenix entered the room and it was the same as any other room, warm and inviting. She was sat in a chair across from Elrond's and waited for the questioning to begin.

Elrond looked down and then back at Phoenix and with a stern face asked "Why are you here in Rivendell?"

Phoenix smiled and said "I'm here with Thorin's company to help them reclaim Erebor."

Elrond wasn't a fool and said "I find it a bit odd for a not one but two hobbits to go on a expedition like this; what is the real reason your here?"

Phoenix took a deep breath and said "The company needs me and not... only them but I fear all of middle earth needs me. I know what will happen and how things will unfold: to the company, to the enemy, and to you."

Elrond almost shocked shook his head "No hobbit in any story, any tale, any history has had that kind of power. I don't take lies lightly and I need the truth and if you won't tell me I'll have to keep you here indefinitely."

"I can only say the truth so many times before it doesn't matter anymore. I know many things and to be honest I'm not even truly a hobbit but I wish I was so I wouldn't have to lie. Lock me away if you wish that's all your getting out of me." Phoenix crossed her arms and stared at Elrond, who was trying to puzzle together who or even what Phoenix was. He stood up and looked at her. "I told you lies aren't taken lightly and to protect Middle-Earth you will be under lock and key with guards watching you. When you want to tell me the truth I'll be awaiting."

Phoenix snickered and thought _That's going to be awhile. _The two guards took her by the arms again and placed her in a room up on the highest floor. It was a smaller room; still beautiful but only had a bed and a window. The scene from the window was breath taking, it overlooked the meeting of two mountains and at the time there was a sunset of oranges and purples. This scene stuck out to Phoenix though, the view was directly overlooking where the company leaves Rivendell and Phoenix thought _They could not have made it easier. _The guards were outside her door day and night, they would check on her every 15 minutes, and give her three meals today. The imprisonment was the best in Middle-Earth. After the first day of being stuck in the room Bilbo found the room Phoenix was in and visited her every day at least once a day. One of the nights Bilbo had laid down outside Phoenix's window and stared at the stars with her. A week after the imprisonment Phoenix watched as Thorin and company started off on their journey again. After Elrond sent the company on their way he visited Phoenix and asked her once again if she would tell the truth. Phoenix looked at him and said "I do not want to be your enemy now or ever but I have a foresight ability, I'm not even a Hobbit, and you can't keep me here forever."

Elrond simply replied "I can and for your own help if wind blows you around you must either change where you stand or stand firm before the storm comes" He then left and the guards resumed their positions outside her door. Phoenix waited for the sun to set that day and for the company to be out of sight. She took a small blanket at the end of her bed and rapped it in a sash around her. She then made her move after the guard checked on her. Phoenix climbed out the window and climbed down the vines that had grown up to her room. She listened for noises but she only heard music far off and she made her way out of Rivendell. She passed by a table with food on it and Phoenix grabbed bread and apples and placed them in her sash. She then made her way to the path where the company left and ran into the night. Phoenix thought to herself _That was too easy. Did Elrond want me to escape? I need to find the company by tomorrow. _

Elrond opened the door to Phoenix's room and saw that she wasn't to be found. "I knew it." He turned to his guards and commanded the two that were guarding her to go out on horses and find her. The two guards mounted their horses and rode off into the night.

Phoenix was cold and decided she had ran long enough and built a small shelter of branches and leaves, that she had learned from summer camp, but didn't start a fire out of fear of what may be lurking. She slept well while the guards searched through the night, and the company had settled for the night not too far away.


End file.
